Yesterday's Enemy
by ksw906
Summary: Two people lead into a situation under less than honest pretenses will they form an unlikely alliance?
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sat back stage fuming mad as the bass from the music filled the air, ' _Why is it always me in this situation. I am not the only girl in Fairy Tail with a nice rack, so why is it always me be being shoved into these ridiculous costumes.'_ She was really tired of it actually, always being the decoy was making her feel like being eye candy was the only way she was an asset to her team, as if they didn't take her seriously at all. _'I thought they swore that the last time was the last time. I mean really, being all but served up on a silver platter for a damn overgrown pervy mole, who puts their friends trough that shit. Uggh why did I even agree to this. Oh yea that's right because Erza gave me that look like if I didn't take this mission with her she would skin me alive."_ She checked herself in the mirror one last time and rolled her eyes. _'Well at least there are no bunny ears, and the guys aren't here to hold this against me.'_

A day prior her red haired team mate had approached the blonde with the idea of a girls only mission and at first she wanted to protest. Leaving Natsu behind never went over well and she did not want to deal with the incessant whining that was sure to come. However, when she voiced this concern Erza shot her with a glare that left no room to argue, and when the flame brain himself started to complain the requip mage knocked him out cold. So here she was backstage at a seedy club waiting to go onstage as a go-go dancer while Erza posed as a cocktail waitress. They were there to look out for potential human traffickers as girls have been disappearing from the town as of late and all signs pointed to this establishment. With a sigh she got ready to get the show on the road so to speak and climbed up to the cage above the crowd that would serve as her look out perch for the mission.

* * *

Cobra really hated clubs, way too many people in such a small space, and as if his heightened hearing being assaulted by the robot fucking noises that people considered music wasn't enough, his soul listening was giving him a migraine with all the horny fucks on the dance floor. He was so pissed that he was here, especially because his guild master thought that he was going to get away with the lie he told the team to get them there. Sure there may be truth to what the former slave driver had said, the traffickers definitely could have a dark guild affiliation, but that was not why they were here. Nope not by a long shot. They were here because that damn red haired, hammer wielding lunatic was here for the very same job, and Jellal was using it as a cover to see the chick. It's not even like they were fucking, no not by a long shot. Jellal was to fucking repressed with guilt to make that move and for as fierce as the lunatic could be she turned into a bumbling school girl at the thought. So in short they were all in this hell hole for some stolen glances and blushes.

He was just about to let out a frustrated growl when he caught a familiar sent of strawberries and stardust that could only belong to a certain blonde fairy, _'Of course she is here, wonder if the rest of the demolition crew is around here too?'_ He decided to hone his listening in to her soul, even though he had yet to see her the direction of her sent was enough to get a read.

 _'Why is it always me in this situation. I am not the only girl in Fairy Tail with a nice rack, so why is it always me be being shoved into these ridiculous costumes. I thought they swore that the last time was the last time. I mean really, being all but served up on a silver platter for a damn overgrown pervy mole, who puts their friends trough that shit. Uggh why did I even agree to this. Oh yea that's right because Erza gave me that look like if I didn't take this mission with her she would skin me alive. Well at least there are no bunny ears, and the guys aren't here to hold this against me.'_

Cobra snorted at her inner monologue, at least he wasn't the only one dragged to this shit hole against his will. _'So ash for brains and ice prick are sitting this little show out huh, interesting. And just how many times do they put this girl on decoy duty that she is this pissed about it, too bad about the bunny ears though I'm sure a nice little tail would go nice on that tight little ass of hers. Well at least I'll have something to look at while we waste our night here.'_

And if it was just on cue the little vixen herself walked up to the cage that was hovering slightly over head. And when Cobra saw her all his senses all but shut off except the sight of her. He raked in her body all the way from her platform combat boots that reached to her knees up her delicious fishnet covered thighs attached to a guarder belt that lead to the tightest black leather booty shorts he had ever seen that rested just below her sinful hip bones. Her skin was bare up until right above her navel where a black shear laced corset started and only became opaque at her generous cleavage which was pressed up in a rather impressive display. She had a studded dog collar choker on and her golden locks where pulled up in twin tails. He also noticed fingerless studded gloves donned her hands, to hide her guild mark no doubt. Her make up was dark complete with a sultry smokey eye look and black lipstick. As if her little outfit wasn't enough to break his brain she grabbed the bars of the cage turned her back to him and slid down slowly, paused for a second and began her assent to only bend forward and shake her ass to the beat of the music. He could feel the sweat drop down his brow. He was so captivated by the little show she was putting on that he didn't even notice his teammate's approach.

"Holly fuck little miss princess should dress like that more often." Came the statement from Midnight that brought Cobra back to himself with a jump. "Fuck man don't sneak up on me like that you narcoleptic asshat!" Cobra sneered.

"Was not trying to dick, in fact I thought it was actually impossible, but I guess I could see why you were a little bit distracted. God I'd love to put a leach on that." The reflector mage responded. "But what's the little fairy doing here anyway, moon lighting perhaps? Hey do you think she gives private shows because I'd be all for that."

Cobra was a little more than irritated with his friend, sure he was thinking along similar lines, but the idea of the gothic mage taking those liberties with the girl did not sit well with him for some reason. "She and the shebeast are here on a mission, related to ours, the lunatic is over their serving shots" he pointed to the corner of the club.

"So that's why we had to come here, I knew the story felt off, well that explains a lot." Midnight sighed he did not want to interrupt his nap for some dumb shit like his guild master seeing his not girlfriend. _'Well maybe if he's not getting laid at least I can, with miss priss dressed like that she is just my type, maybe I can get her to leave some black lipstick rings around my cock.'_

"I can still hear you, asshole, and good luck with that, she is under cover not going through an identity crises she is still the same little poptart she has always been, besides I doubt she is into dudes that wear more makeup than she does, not to mention the whole you trying to sacrifice her to a clock thing." Cobra snapped.

"Oh like you had nothing to do with that plan either buddy. But hey maybe she is a masochist, in fact that would be hot as fuck." Midnight shot back.

"You're a sick fuck you know that right, like I'm an asshole sure, but you are twisted as fuck. Not even touching the things that you don't voice out loud. Besides she wouldn't be the submissive type, I mean look at her weapon of choice, chicks that wield whips are not the type to sit back and take it." Was the poison slayers reply. At this the Reflector Mage shrugged and just went back to his lecherous borderline sadistic fantasies, which Cobra decided to block out by once again focusing on the caged blonde bombshell.

' _Loke are you in position, anything standing out to you?'_

 _'_ _Besides your radiant beauty love? Not yet. But I must say Princess you should consider this for a new look, you look positively edible. '_

 _'DAMNIT LOKE focus on what you are supposed to be doing, you are not supposed to be ogling me you fucking flirtatious feline.'_

 _'MMMM Lucy your use of alliteration is almost as tantalizing as the sway of your hips'_

 _'I swear to the Spirt King himself if you do not refrain from thinking with your small head right now I am going to Lucy Kick you to Edolas and Lucy Ashley will kick you back!"_

 _'If only you'd give me the chance to show you, you would know that nothing about it is small'_

 _'That's it I'm closing your gate you clearly can't get your shit together, I swear Taurus is less of a perv than you are being right now'_

 _'You can go ahead and try Princess, but I'll just come back on my own power, missing you dancing around in that get up is just not an option. But don't fret beautiful I am on full alert I know the stakes, just having a little fun. See anything from up there?'_

 _'No this fucking fog is really making the advantage of height nonexistent, soo not worth me making a fool out of myself for the thousandth time. But I can still feel the fucking perverts staring at me even if I can't make them out. Go find Erza and report back.'_

 _'On it,… But in all seriousness Lucy contact me before you get out of that cage, I don't want to leave you alone in that attire with slave traders on the loose I'll walk you back stage'_

 _'Don't worry I don't plan on making a repeat show of being almost sold into sex slavery I have to dance for 10 songs then get a break we are on the 3_ _rd_ _now.'_

Cobra was confused at first by the presence of another voice in her mind until the realization hit him _'She must be able to communicate telepathically with her spirits. Wonder what she meant a repeat of being sold into slavery? Just how many people have tried to kidnap this chick.'_ He would admit that he was highly amused with the witty banter the girl had come up with, and she was far more crass than she usually came across. The way she refused to put up with shit had him liking her for more than just her body.

* * *

As Lucy was dancing the fog was starting to clear a little just as her fifth song began so she made sure to focus on the crowd now that her visibility was back. _'Good now I can at least be a little fucking useful instead of just shacking my ass.'_ She scanned the crowd while dancing and almost froze when she noticed more than a few familiar faces. In the direction Loke was headed towards Erza she noticed a familiar tint of blue hair with an unmistakable facial marking. ' _No Fucking way! So that's what this whole fucking thing was about. She fucking used me to see her fucking boy toy, and didn't even tell me about it. That's why I'm up here fucking wearing barely anything while she prances down there so she can be free to fucking flirt. That's it I don't give a fuck if she is S Class or the most terrifying female I have ever met. I am going to murder her and it is going to be slow and painful. I am going to get Virgo to get me magic restricting cuffs then I am going to get Laki to lend me on of her torture devices….. Wait a second if he is here where are his lackeys, I know they wouldn't want to drug to this shit hole under false pretenses either. I could get Merudy to use a sensory link…wait no she probably loves the idea of this fuckery. HMMM Midnight could conjure a pretty gruesome night mare for the two, but then I'd actually have to speak to him and he freaks me the fuck out. Angel would be up for some torture most likely, but I'm fairly sure she hates me still. Richard and Racer would be of no use….Ohhhh I know.'_ Just as she thought of the perfect conspirator in her revenge her eyes locked onto his sole Indigo one. ' _Hello Cobra I know you can hear me. Want to join me on a little revenge I know you have a score to settle for that little hammer incident'_

Heard her he had, ever single devious thought and torture plot and he could only meet her gaze with a sinful smirk that promised mischief and a nod. At this Lucy's eyes sparkled and her grin grew wide and with a wink she thought to him. _'Okay two more songs and I get a break you can escort me backstage where we can have a more two sided conversation.'_ She waited for his nod and then concentrated on contacting Loke.

 _'Loke did you or Erza find anything out yet?'_

 _'_ _No she hasn't seen anything out of sorts yet. But I'm not sure she is entirely focused either, did you know that Jellal is here.'_

' _Not until I saw him when the fog cleared, believe me I am super pissed about the whole thing. I'm off after the next song don't bother coming over keep your eyes out for the targets, I had a little mental chat with Cobra he is going to escort me backstage. He and I have some plotting to get to where our little friends are concerned. Don't you dare let her know I'm on to her little game. She is going to pay for putting me in this damn cage._

 _'_ _Lucy do you think that is the best decision on either count of being alone with Cobra, or taking on Erza. He did try to sacrifice you to a clock and you don't usually have a death wish.'_

 _'First he can hear you. Second I'm fairly certain that was Midnight's master plan, third you have seen Scary Lucy right….Erza doesn't stand a chance because this isn't even Violent Scary Lucy this is plotting lay in wait Scary Lucy, and lastly you know as well as I that yesterday's enemy can be today's greatest ally.'_

 _'Uh ok Lucy you may be taking Capricorns lessons on War Strategies a little too close to heart '_

 _'You can never take proper strategy techniques for granted Loke. Just handle your job I'm off.'_

With that the last song ended and Lucy made her decent from the cage via the ladder. Cobra was waiting for her at the bottom clearly enjoying the view as she climbed down backwards. As she was about five feet from the bottom she slipped on a rung and began to fall, but before she could even let out a yelp she was in the arms of the Poison Dragon Slayer.

"Falling for me already Star Bright?" he stated with a smug smirk plastered onto his face.

 _'Great another nickname just what I need'_ She thought with a groan.


	2. Chapter 2

"Falling for me already Star Bright?" he stated with a smug smirk plastered onto his face.

 _'Great another nickname just what I need.'_ She thought with a groan.

With a chuckle he set her down as she lead him back stage. "How many do you have Star Bright, nicknames that is." He asked, voice laced with mirth. Lucy rolled her eyes and spoke in time with her thoughts. "Probably more than I can count and most of them unfounded." Cobra raised an eye brow at her, and then noticed her smirk before she continued talking, "Like my trick huh? I am not going to let you know anything before I am ready for you to know."

"How exactly are you doing that?" He was seriously confused to why he could not hear her thoughts at the moment. "Natsu told me about your little advantage, and coming up with strategies to level the playing field is one of my specialties. I would be slacking if I didn't think I would encounter you again after the second time, so I had to prepare myself." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah but that idiot just shut his brain down completely, not that it was a far trip for him, but you haven't or else I would hear static." He was growing more intrigued with the woman in front of him by the moment.

"Well I guess there is no harm in revealing my hand, there is nothing you can do to change it anyway, the only thoughts you will hear from me from this point on will be what I allow anyway, now that I know you are here." He didn't like the idea of that, he actually enjoyed her thoughts it kept him from wanting to kill everyone around him by way of a distraction. She continued with, "You're right I did not shut my thoughts off I am just syncing them with my speech, so as I think them they come out of my mouth. A little trick I worked out with the help of Waren, he utilizes telepathy, not exactly the same as Soul listening but it seems that our work paid off." At that he had a look of utter shock on his face _'She knows it isn't telepathy, but how there is no way that flaming idiot put that together.'_ And as if she was the one who could hear thoughts she said, "Doranbolt told me, or I guess Mest whatever he goes by these days. After the council blew and he let you guys leave he came and told me that you were all free and with Jellal. I guess he figured it only fair I know what I could about you all, lest someone want to sacrifice me to another ridiculous machine. First a clock then a gate, who really knows what would be the next thing that wants me as a celestial battery."

As the got to the bouncer Lucy let him know that Cobra was with her and they entered her dressing room and took a seat on the couch. Cobra actually grimaced at the mention of the clock, it hadn't been his idea to use Lucy that way, but he didn't put up any resistance to it either. It was one of the darkest times in his life of perpetual darkness but it's not like that was a viable excuse. But he wasn't going to apologize that's not who he was after all. However he wasn't one to skirt an issue anyway so with that he started, "Pedo is an ass and should learn to keep his mouth shut, but I could see why he would think you needed the info, he still doesn't exactly trust us, though the distrust is mutual. So putting off the nick name discussion for now, because we will be coming back to that, why is it exactly that you are allowing yourself to be alone in a room with me. Your little kitten isn't wrong I did play a role in an attempt to wipe away your existence. And even if your little trick keeps your thoughts from me, I can still hear the way your muscles move if you were to attack. Not to mention I am physically stronger than you, and if you haven't forgot Soul listening is not the only magic at my disposal."

Lucy knew he was trying to intimidate her but she wasn't ever one to back down, "Oh I have not forgotten either the attempt on my life or the magic that almost caused the death of my dear friend. However, past is past and time moves forward as we should too. If you wanted to hurt me you would have already tried. Though I doubt you want to meet the wrath of Fairy Tale a third time, I mean Erza still has that hammer and all. Though I must say you and your little friends have balls of steel, seeing as you are the only ones that have faced us and decided to try it again, or maybe you are just insane. I mean the act of doing the same thing and expecting different results and all."

At this Cobra had to stifle a chuckle, "Einstein huh? You sure are interesting Star Bright, so how exactly do you want to go about this plot of yours? I'm guessing you have a strategy and I'm just a pawn."

"You are nothing as insignificant as a pawn Cobra, It would be foolish to think a mere pawn could take out both the queen and the king. Pawns lack the diversity I need for that. I'd say you were more of the black knight on the board. Wouldn't you agree." She smirked deviously at the Poison Slayer.

"Do you always think and speak in extended metaphors, or is this just your attempt at foreplay with the obvious stroke to my ego at the end there?" He was really starting to like the way this girl thought, she was just the right blend of sarcastic intelligence that peeked his interest, add that to the fact that her body was down right delectable he was finding it hard not to just forget the mission and little plot and bend her over the arm of the couch. Just to see if she can keep up with her little thought block plan in the throes of passion.

"You're the one who brought chess into this, it just so happens to be one of my favorite games. However, before we begin our climb to the inevitable climax of our scheme I believe we have notes to compare before a substantial strategy can be derived, don't worry though I won't hold the main event back from you for too long now." She wasn't talking about sex, and he knew it but the innuendos where just stoking his flames in the most devious of ways. Her wordplay was perhaps more sexy than the way she danced in that cage, and if they continued on like this he may not be able to restrain his rising arousal.

"Notes? I'm assuming you mean the mission that we were both fed as the reason for being here, and the reason you find your sweet little ass in those hot pants. And furthering my assumption as you feel the need to hide the thoughts in that pretty little head of yours from me, I can only guess that you want to know if there is a mission to be had at all or if it was all a set up for the Lunatic and Slave driver to have their non sexual encounter." Cobra couldn't listen in on her thoughts but he could still read her like a book, he knew that if the mission was a hoax she would be harsher on her friend, but if not she would be honor bound to see it through before she enacted her revenge plot.

"Yes, if there are still girls in danger of being sold into slavery that's my first priority, if not then we can start plotting their demise immediately." She stated honestly ignoring the comments on her physical attributes.

"The mission is legit, the reason they took it a little less than legit, sure they want to stop the slavers and all but they are both here to see each other as well. From what I hear the reason we are here is to provide back up since both of their brains work at a diminished capacity with the sexual tension and stolen glances that goes on when they are in the same room together. They trust us to carry what they may miss." He said earnestly.

"Happen to hear why your whole team is here and Erza saw fit to just bring me? And any signs of the traffickers as of yet?" Lucy inquired as if in a board meeting, playful smirk gone, this was business and she was serious. He took in the change of demeanor the glint of determination in her eye, and found that she only got even more attractive when she held such focus. But he was an asshole and doesn't give out information without getting something in return, and since her thoughts where off limit for the time being he was going to find out what he wanted to know first. "First tell me why you want to know, I would get the information on my own but since you seem to feel the need to shield it from me I have to ask. We are not team mates and I am under no obligation to give you any information."

"The reason is I need all this information to figure out how to get this over with as efficiently as possible, the fact that She decided that I didn't need to know that you all would be here pisses me off. She is asking me to play a game without knowledge of all the pieces in play. I honestly don't care that she wanted to see Jellal, but to not tell me he and you all where to be involved in this mission, put me at a disadvantage. Ultimately that disadvantage could have cost some girl her life. I would have still came if she was honest with me, but I would have been much better prepared." Lucy explained.

"Fair enough, Star Bright, Slave Driver didn't tell us the fairies would be involved either, though I knew that red headed she beast was going to be here but you were a surprise. She also did not know that we all would be here but knew that some of us would be. On our part Pink Demon and the Feather duster are bait." with a smirk he continued, "You should be familiar with that ploy no?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm here to gather information, clearly due to my skill set, Hot Eye is set up as a bouncer outside to keep track of who comes and goes, Racer is on the roof ready to catch someone if need be, Midnight blends in to this shit hole so he is observing the girls with going unnoticed. As for why you are here, the Lunatic thinks rather highly of you, and your strategic skills, plus with your magic you have all the back up you might need. She left your two morons at home because they are too reckless and it would interfere with her whole secret meeting thing plus they would blow our cover. Oh and because she seems to think you like being they eye candy not that that is the role they force on to you."

He added that last part, though true, to see if he could irritate her into slipping up her thoughts, his new game was going to be to get her to break her focus. It did not work. "Well she is wrong, I may use my charms to get a deal here and there but I do not appreciate the role of bait it is an insult to my intelligence, not that I get to use it on this team of destructive idiots. So about the traffickers?"

"Not a sound as of yet, but the intelligence that lead to this location is solid, they might just not be looking tonight, looks like we are going to be extending our stay for the time being." He replied.

"Can't be helped then. Ok so as much as I don't want to let on that we know about their little scheme, it will be quicker to get this job done together." She looked at the clock and realized that she would be going back on in five minutes. "We should all get together for a strategy meeting where we get them to spill any other details they may have forgotten to mention." She stood up and began to walk back to the cage.

"Wait so no revenge?" he questioned almost dejectedly.

She didn't bother to respond out loud she just turned to him and winked with the thought, _'Oh no we will have our revenge, we just have more time to prepare that's all.'_


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait so no revenge?" he questioned almost dejectedly.

She didn't bother to respond out loud she just turned to him and winked with the thought, _'Oh no we will have our revenge, we just have more time to prepare that's all.'_

With that Lucy resumed her previous spot in the cage and Cobra walked back into the club to see if he could gather anything useful from the thoughts of the patrons. However, before He could even focus the annoying thoughts of the Bubble Gum Princess came crashing into him. ' _Cobra did you just leave the back stage with Lucy Heartfillia! Oooo what would a good ship name be, gah what am I saying NALU is my OTP.'_ Her eyes narrowed at me in a glare that made my spine shiver. _"Are you trying to sink my ship snake boy? Don't make me call Mira on this! NALU, JERZA and GRUIVA WILL BE CANNON, DO YOU HEAR ME COBRA!.'_ he walked up to the girl and looked her dead in the eye.

"Of course I hear you, brat! You are practically screaming in my damn head. Now I have no fucking clue as to what you are going on about but where do you get off calling me snake boy, you do know that I could melt the skin of your body right?"

Merludy blinked a few times and then her eyes narrowed. ' _O fuck me this isn't going to be good'_ Before that thought even finished there was a sensory link on his wrist. ' _No way to avoid those little fuckers_.' She smirked rather smugly at him, "Go ahead Erik, melt my skin off."

"Pink Deamon," he growled, " I do not have time for this and what did I say about calling me that. We have a job to do." She tilted her head to the side, "Oh really and does that job include secluding yourself with fairytail's celestial mage, Hmnn? Doubt very much that Natsu would like that one bit." To this Cobra smirked and replied, "Well Flame Brain ain't here, not that he has any claim on the girl."

"No claim on her you say! She is his partner and they belong together, even if they don't know it yet. Who are you to get in the way of that?!" She exclaimed. "Who are you to say who belongs with who, that girl there is free to make whatever choices she wants, as am I, not that we were doing anything that you are implying in that twisted little match making skull of yours anyway. But if you must know, Flame Brain hasn't made a move besides rubbing his sent all over her. If he was serious about it, he should mark her already. Because if his dumb ass waits too long someone is going to beat him to it." He wisely left out that that someone could be him, because honestly just because he wanted to fuck the girl senseless didn't mean he wanted to mate with her or mark her as his. But maybe he would try to at least rub salamanders sent off her, if nothing else but to piss the little prick off. Cobra wasn't anything if not an asshole after all. "Now get this shitty link off me right now, brat!"

She eyed him with scrutiny for a moment but his glare was unwavering, "Fine but don't get too chummy bub, I have far too many jewel at stake here for you to come in and mess everything up." With that she ended the link and stormed away. Cobra growled to himself, this mission was even more of a headache then he originally thought. And just when he thought he was rid of all his annoying teammates he turned around to see Angel's smug smirk. ' _Great just what I fucking need!'_

"She give you the whole don't sink my ship speech? She did the same with me when I casually asked Erza if Gray was here. She should really focus on her own love life then her fantasies of others." Angel said with a roll of her eye before continuing, "Though I am surprised to see you hanging around little miss sunshine, would have thought all the rainbows and unicorns that must be in that pea brain of hers would have you running for the hills."

"Sounds like you're still pissed about her kicking your ass and taking your keys, or maybe it's because your own sister looks up to her more than she does you. Envy isn't really a good look on you Sorano." He quipped.

"Pfff, as if I'm jealous of that bimbo. Oh and Erik desperation isn't a good look on you either. I don't know why you are defending the little skank but Merurdy isn't wrong you know, she and Salamander will end up together. And have perfect little goodie good kids, why would she even look twice at someone who tried to sacrifice her to a clock. So for your own good don't even go down that road. If you don't believe me just look into the girls soul. I'm sure you will see her heart is already in his hands." She said venomously.

"And what do I wan't with her heart anyway. But I wouldn't be too sure about her and that flaming retard if I were you, she is just as close with that Ice Block and he at least has some sense." He knew Sorano had a thing for the frosty stripper, and at this point he just wanted to piss her the hell off for making assumptions. "And didn't your little shit spirts even say he was interested in her, and what that was seven, eight years ago. I suppose that interest has only gotten stronger." He waited and saw her eyes narrow and then he heard her scream inside her head and stomp off. To say he was pleased with himself would be an understatement. He was down right satisfied, he was annoyed with what his teammates were assuming. ' _And what are they even basing that shit off in the first place? Just because we walked out of a room together, if that's all it takes to show interest then I must be in love with half of fucking Fiore. And who are they to fucking say that she and that flaming dick are meant to be together anyway. Like that idiot would even know what to do with a girl like that. She is way out of his league, in both the looks and the brains department. Spitfire like her needs a man not some boy fumbling around in the dark, no she needs someone who knows exactly what he's doing with her.'_ But all things aside what had gotten to him the most was the way that they implied that the blonde had belonged to the fire hazard, like she was a possession to be had, and had no choice in it. Choice was something that he valued having it stripped from him for so long be it in the tower, under Brain or in prison. So if the blonde bombshell actually did choose the pyro then fine, who was he to say who got her rocks off, but the idea of it being a forced decision didn't sit right to him at all.

The rest of the night went by without incident, not a peep from the traffickers and not another annoying encounter with his team mates. Lucy was still up there dancing in that cage and he would steal a glance at her every now and then. He couldn't quite keep his eyes off her sweat glistening body. He also didn't miss the way her little kitten kept eying him wearily just waiting to pounce at the first sign of foul play. It made him smirk. If the kitty wanted to go he would show him who had sharper claws. The night had been exasperating and he was in desperate need to blow off steam. He wasn't so cocky as to think the little caged vixen would entertain his idea of how to do that, so if beating on someone he didn't have to worry about killing was an option he'd be up for it.

Lucy was getting increasingly tired, it had been a long night and they had nothing to show for it. Last call was happening and she now had two songs left before she was done for the night. She sent Loke back to the spirit world against much of his arguments, she could feel the burn of his key on her thigh so she was aware of how annoyed he was with her. She didn't need him hovering over her though, it would look suspicious if she were to leave with him if she was meant to be working here. Since nothing had come of tonight she knew that they would have to keep their cover for longer, and Loke was her best spirit to use for surveillance in this situation. He had the most experience blending in with humans, and definitely didn't stand out as much as some of her other spirits did.

The last cords of the song played and she made her way down the ladder to meet up with Erza in the back. She spotted the red head speaking with their employer.

"You sure your friend is a guild mage? If I didn't know better I would think she was a pro, let me know if it doesn't work out for her, we could certainly use a girl with her assets and talents here." The man, Mr. Brocoff if she remembered correctly stated as she scoffed. "No thanks I'll stick to mage work really. Come on Erza looks like we are gonna be her for a while we have a lot to talk about." She said as she grabbed a hold of the red heads arm and drug her to the back exit.

"Okay, Erza spill. Why keep me in the dark? Aren't we team mates don't you trust me?" it wasn't even close to the revenge she was going to enact on the requip mage, but she couldn't help the guilt trip she was laying on.

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about Lucy." Erza was quick to reply, a little too quick. Lucy narrowed her eyes at her so called friend ' _Really Erza? That's how we are going to play this?'_ "So not only do you not trust me, but you also think I'm dumb enough not to notice Jellal and his merry band of misfits. Please do not insult my intelligents by saying you didn't know they were going to be here." She crossed her arms and pouted for added effect and just like she knew she would Erza cracked.

"I'm sorry Lucy you may hit me for my deceit" the red head bowed her head in shame. Lucy tried to hide her smirk. "I'm not going to hit you Erza, but really it was unfair of you to not inform me of who we would be working with, and what information they might have. I think it's only fair that we all meet up now to compare notes since we will be here for a while."

Before Erza could even agree said "band of misfits" stepped out of the shadows. Lucy was the first to speak. "As much as I would love to hash this out I don't think this alley is the best venue not to mention I'd like to get out of these ridiculous clothes." But before she could make a step towards the inn a certain reflector mage stepped right into her personal space and grabbed her chin. "I think it's a rather good look for you doll, but if you need some help I'd be more than glad to lend a hand in slipping those clothes off of you."

Cobra rolled his eyes at his so called best friend, really he didn't have to be able to read minds to know what was going to happen next. You could tell by the way Lucy's eyes narrowed and her shoulders squared off. Before the she beast could even requip into her heavens wheel Lucy had grabbed the reflector mage's wrist and twisted it so it was behind his back as she swept his feet. In two seconds she had him face first in the alley and her maid spirit was silently summoned with magic restraining cuffs. "I'm sure you're sick to death of cuffs, but if you can't keep your hands to yourself I will make you. Oh and don't call me Doll either." Lucy really was not in the mood to be fucked with and in her haste to make that little fact known she had let her focus drop on her mind block. ' _Doll! Really of all the degrading things he could call me he just had to go with the one that reminds me of all that shit with Michelle. Who the fuck does this emo think he is."_

Cobra raised an eyebrow at her thoughts ' _Hmmm maybe she isn't all forgive and forget as she likes to let on.'_ Lucy caught his look and shrugged and replied with a simple "Fucking with people I care about is different than just utilizing me for my magic. That shit was personal, and he had that coming." She then turned to Jellal and smiled. "Heya Jelly bean sorry for taking out your guy and all but if I didn't act Erza would have sliced him into a million pieces." She wasn't joking the thoughts going through Erza's head about defending her honor were graphic to say the least. Jellal just smirked. "It is good to see you Lucy, I see that you have improved your combat skills and summoning time since we last met." Everyone else was frozen weather it was from her quick takedown of Midnight or that she just referred to their guild master as "Jelly bean" was a toss up really. "Yeah well you know guild brawls and all, can't always rely on my Lucy kick. But it's getting late and we have much to discuss so shall we?" and with that they all walked into the inn.


End file.
